Crystal Skulls
Crystal Skulls are needed to Super-Evolve a character. They belong to the Evolver Class. : Be sure to understand the difference between skulls needed for 5+ Straw Hats and skulls needed for 6+ legends. They are NOT the same: legend skulls CAN NOT be used to evolve story Straw Hats and vice versa. In other words, each skull is tied to a specific character. In particular, don't confuse skulls for 5+ Sanji/Franky with a skull for 6+ Sanji/Franky. You want to understand that before you make a costly mistake. Two common newbie mistakes is: buying a Red Legend Skull from the Bazaar and trying to use it on G2 (it won't work, but at least you can use the skull later), or feeding skulls to characters through the power up menu (they are evolve materials, using them in the power up screen just wastes them!). Please read this guide and attached FAQ carefully. Most legends require only one skull to be Super-Evolved, however, Monkey D. Luffy Gear Four: Bounceman needs both a and a skull. And legends that require a unique skull (Judge, Franky, Sanji) require a full set of 5 of their unique skulls. A Crystal Skull being dropped has a special rainbow-blueish chest as shown in the screenshot below: Crystal Skull Locations Crystal Skulls can only be found in specific locations: Straw Hats Skulls * : Can only be found in 3D2Y - Ch. 14. Needed for Monkey D. Luffy Gum Gum Elephant Gun * : Can only be found in 3D2Y - Ch. 13. Needed for Sanji Grill Shot * : Can only be found in 3D2Y - Ch. 9. Needed for Nami Thunder-Breed Tempo * : Can only be found in 3D2Y - Ch. 8. Needed for Roronoa Zoro Bird Dance * : Can only be found in 3D2Y - Ch. 6. Needed for Usopp Platanus Shuriken * : Can only be found in 3D2Y - Ch. 7. Needed for Tony Tony Chopper Heavy Gong * : Can only be found in 3D2Y - Ch. 12. Needed for Nico Robin Mil Fleurs Campo de Flores * : Can only be found in 3D2Y - Ch. 10. Needed for Franky Rocket Launcher * : Can only be found in 3D2Y - Ch. 11. Needed for Brook Song of Scratches Blizzard Slice Higuma Skull Skull for TM Booster Limited unit Higuma Wanted Man were available during mid-March '19 special battle at the Extra Island during the period he was available in the Sugo-Fest. After a while. his even has been added to the unlockable quests , but the character still hasn't rotated to be pulled as of September '19. Doflamingo Skull * : Can only be found in The Royal Palace's Top Floor to Central Town - Ch. 15. Needed for story mode unit Donquixote Doflamingo "Joker" Germa 66 Skulls Skulls for evolving Vinsmoke Judge Science Military Germa 66 and RR Germa units were made available in the limited time event Germa Resurrection Plan in Oct'18. It is available in Unlockable Quests on Extra Island. Super-evolved units: *"Garuda" Vinsmoke Judge Science Military Germa 66 *"Sparking Red" Vinsmoke Ichiji Science Military Germa 66 *"Electric Blue" Vinsmoke Niji Science Military Germa 66 *"Winch Green" Vinsmoke Yonji Science Military Germa 66 *"Poison Pink" Vinsmoke Reiju Science Military Germa 66 WARNING: Please be aware that missions in which you can obtain legend-specific skulls, like Germa, Eneru or Judge are relatively difficult, roughly corresponding to harder 30, 40 and 60 stamina difficulties. Do not attempt them without reading a guide. Legend Enel Skull Skulls for evolving Kami Eneru – Battles of the Great Era of Piracy: Endless Varse were made available in the limited time event Kami Rises Again! in Jan'19. This Event is periodically available in Unlockable Quests on extra island. Super-evolved unit: *Kami Eneru Ascent to the Endless Varse Legend Franky and Legend Sanji Skulls Skulls for evolving Franky Super Weapon from a Future Land and Sanji Prince, Kingdom of Germa were made available in the limited time event Forward! Straw Hat Pirates from 04/04 19:00 pst to 04/10 18:59 pst '19. It is currently unknown when, if ever, this event returns, but there is a high chance for it to appear at Unlockable Quests after the event ends. Super-evolved units: *Franky Cyborg Built to Realize the Dreams of Every Man *Sanji Secret Son of the Vinsmoke Family Generic Legend Skulls You can obtain generic legend skulls from Invasions (rare drop) or from the Bazaar for 10,000 training points. Sometimes some skulls in the Bazaar are discounted to 7,500 points. *'Note1': Generic legend skulls work for most legends of a given color (except the ones listed above which require unique skulls), but only certain legends can be Super-Evolved. See the list below for who can be super evolved (or just look at your legends in the evolve menu). If you don't see Legend X there, it may be months before they get this ability. *'Note2': Reminder! Specific legend skulls for Judge, Eneru, Sanji and Franky can be obtained from specific events discussed above, often available in the Unlockable Quests menu. List of who you can super evolve with generic legend skulls: * : Can be bought in Rayleigh's Bazaar for 10 000 points, or found during Ambushes. Needed for the following legends: ::*Whitebeard Four Emperors ::*Rob Lucci "Life Return" CP9's Strongest ::*Sir Crocodile After the Dream of Utopia ::*Big Mom Emperor Suffering from Hunger Pangs * : Can be bought in Rayleigh's Bazaar for 10 000 points, or found during Ambushes. Needed for the following legends: ::*Captain Usopp The Great Adventure of Usopp the Man Ch. 2 ::*Portgas D. Ace Darkness-Slaying Sun ::*Zoro the Pirate Hunter Straw Hat Pirates: Born Again ::*Magellan Judgement of Hell ::*Cora Law's Sympathizer * : Can be bought in Rayleigh's Bazaar for 10 000 points, or found during Ambushes. Needed for the following legends: ::*Boa Hancock Snake Princess ::*Monkey D. Luffy Gear Four: Bounceman ::*Kuzan Ex-Naval HQ Top Force ::*Trafalgar Law People of the "D" ::*Lucci: Beastman Absolute Prevention of Evil ::*Man-Eating Bartolomeo, Straw Hat Grand Fleet: Son's Cup * : Can be bought in Rayleigh's Bazaar for 10 000 points, or found during Ambushes. Needed for the following legends: ::*Sabo Flame-Flame Fruit Wielder ::*Monkey D. Luffy Gear Four: Bounceman ::*Red-Haired Shanks Emperor ::*Trafalgar Law Former Warlord of the Sea ::*Borsalino Navy HQ Powerhouse * : Can be bought in Rayleigh's Bazaar for 10 000 points, or found during Ambushes. Needed for the following legends: ::*The Dark King Silvers Rayleigh Pirate King's Right-Hand Man ::*"Buddha" Sengoku Supreme Commander of the Navy ::*Hody Jones Rampaging "Holy Warrior" ::*Hawk Eyes Mihawk - Black Blade: Night ::*Knight of the Sea Jinbe Straw Hat Luffy’s Conspirator ::*Buggy the Genius Jester What legends can super-evolve? Since 4 April 2019. *Franky Super Weapon from a Future Land (requires a unique skull available from Unlockable Quests *Sanji Prince, Kingdom of Germa (requires a unique skull available from Unlockable Quests Since 25 February, 2019 *Big Mom Four Emperors Since 30 January, 2019 *Donquixote Rocinante Since ? January, 2019. *Kami Eneru – Battles of the Great Era of Piracy: Endless Varse (requires a unique skull available from Unlockable Quests Since 30 October, 2018 *Magellan Hell's Ruler Since ? October, 2018 *Vinsmoke Judge Science Military Germa 66 (requires a unique skull available from Unlockable Quests Since 30 August, 2018 *Borsalino *Captain Buggy Since July 31, 2018 *Trafalgar Law Warlord of the Sea *Knight of the Sea Jinbe Ex-Royal Seven Warlords of the Sea Since 28 June, 2018 *Sir Crocodile: Logia Ex-Warlord of the Sea Since May 31, 2018 *Man-Eating Bartolomeo Since April 28, 2018 *Zoro the Pirate Hunter Straw Hat Pirates: Born Again *Hawk Eyes Mihawk - Black Blade: Night Since March 15, 2018 *Hody Jones Rampaging "Holy Warrior" *"Buddha" Sengoku Supreme Commander of the Navy Since Feb 22, 2018 *Portgas D. Ace Darkness-Slaying Sun *Red-Haired Shanks Emperor *Trafalgar Law People of the "D" Since Jan 17, 2018 *Kuzan Ex-Naval HQ Top Force Since Dec 24, 2017 *Monkey D. Luffy Gear Four: Bounceman Since Dec 21, 2017 *Rob Lucci "Life Return" CP9's Strongest Since Oct 18, 2017 *The Dark King Silvers Rayleigh Pirate King's Right-Hand Man Since Sept 27, 2017 *Captain Usopp The Great Adventure of Usopp the Man Ch. 2 Since Aug 31, 2017 *Sabo Flame-Flame Fruit Wielder Since April 20, 2017 *Boa Hancock Snake Princess Since March 23, 2017 *Whitebeard Four Emperors FAQ *Q: What can I do with a duplicate skull? *A: -If they're Strawhat Skulls, there is little to no use for them. It is always possible that they will be given added functionality in the future -If they're generic Legend Skulls (from ambushes), keep them, since all legends will receive a Super-Evolution in the future even if they don't have it yet, and new legends are released monthly and often require generic skulls. Legend Skulls are color coded, so red skull will work for all legends that are when super-evolved (WB, Lucci, Akainu, Crocodile, etc.) when those legends get a 6+ Super Evolution (except the relatively rare legends that require unique skulls like Judge, Sanji, Franky, etc.). *Q: What is the drop rate? *A: If someone collects better data, this section will be updated (if you have better data, feel free to do it yourself!). For now, the guesstimate for story Straw Hat skull drops is 'similar to the story character' chance, which is unknown but estimated at <10% or (much) less (through some comments suggest this rate has been significantly improved around late 2018). For ambushes, it seems that global drop rate is 10%, and Japan is said to be 20%. Ambush chances at 60 stamina are around 35% through global often gets 100% rates which are rarer on Japan. Source For unique legend skulls, the data is again sparse, but 10-20% drop rate seems like a rule of thumb for highest difficulties. *Q: We have a choice of one free Strawhat-skull from a selection. Which should I chose? *A: Whichever one works best for you. The general consensus is that of the 5+ straw hats, Luffy and Zoro see the most play (With Luffy being a great F2P captain), Brook, Usopp, Chopper and Sanji are ok, while Nami and Franky are considered the least useful. *Q: Is a skull of a single color (ex. ) good for both Straw Hat and Legends? *A: No, they are different. Straw Hats skulls drop at 3D2Y story island, are not obtainable from Bazaar, and work only for Straw Hats and not for Legends. And vice versa - Legend Skulls drop from Ambushes, are obtainable from Bazaar, don't work on Straw Hats but work on Legends. In other words, Green Skull for Legend Zoro is not the same as a Green Skull for Story Zoro. *Q: My Legend X doesn't have a Super Evolve option. Why? *A: SE is generally available for older legends. Just wait, your legend will be super evolvable in few months. *Q: Are super evolutions always superior to base forms? *A: Generally, yes, but sometimes they are a sidegrade. Ex. G4 and TS Luffy are both very solid and you should ideally have both of them. Read character notes to figure out if it is advisable to SE your character, and whether you should keep the pre-SE version as well. Notes *Ambushes: Ambush! Whitebeard, Ambush! Shanks, Ambush! Cavendish & Ambush! Garp Category:Gameplay Category:Evolver